The sunset
by mssilenthorse
Summary: A one shot for Gage  and Sydney.


**This is my first one shot. please read and review. Thank you. **

**The Sunset**

He pressed the glass to his lips craving the wetness that it held. He stared in awe as she walked out the door. The way she filled out the torquoise tank top made his breath catch in his throat. The tank top was tucked neatly into a pair of blue jeans that hugged her curves like they were custom made for her. Her bare feet with bright red polished toes trotted across the wooden deck as if on a mission. Her raven hair was being tied into a loose bun. He craved her now... Her chocolate eyes mesmerized him as she smiled his way. He tried to keep blood flowing to his entire body although it seemed to all be pooling in one area.

She silently giggled at the love struck look on his face. She finished sweeping her hair back as she walked toward him. Those blue eyes matched the rippleing water that beckoned her. As she approached him she grabbed the glass of iced liquid that never made it to his lips. Then slowly and seductively drank the nectar down. As drops of moisture fell from the cup. She knew he was looseing control. She sat the now empty glass on the table and slowly licked her lips.

She turned and finished her journey toward the crystal clear lake infront of her. He finally exhaled the breath he realised he was holding and swallowed the emotions that blocked his throat. "WOW!" finally escaped from his mouth as he watched her saunter down the grassy path.

She rolled her pants legs up to keep them from getting wet as she dipped her toes in the water. She closed her eyes and inhaled the clean fresh air that filled her lungs. The sun was warm on her skin but the breeze that blew off the lake cooled her. She opened her eyes and looked up toward the house that she was sharing this weekend with him. He stood up and walked her way. He pulled his t-shirt up over his head and tossed it back on to his chair. She watched as the late evening sun danced on his skin. Now it was her turn to try to remember to breath.

His blue eyes shined mischieviously as he neared her. She had set him on fire and he desprately needed to cool off so he sped up and started running toward her. He kept going until he leaped into the air beside her and landed in the water, splashing water high into the air splashing her.

"FRANCIS" she yelled. With a smile.

Gage smiled and said "Come on Syd, Get in the water, Tonight is our last night here and you haven't been in the water at all "

" I want to watch the sunset." She said pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

Gage shook his head and got out of the water. "I will get you in the water before the night is over!" he promised. He walked back to the house to dry off.

Sydney watched as the sun started to chase the last of the daytime sky behind the horizon. Gage walked up behind her "Hey," he smiled the smile she fell in love with. She stood up and smiled back into those to die for blue eyes. "Watch the sunset with me." She was within milimeters of his lips. He felt her breath on his mouth and again craved her. He slowly grasped his love and turned her toward the descending sun. He held her in his arms as God dipped His fingers in a pallette of colors and spread the pinks, purples and oranges across the sky. Gage smelled the strawberry shampoo that lingered in Sydney's hair. He inhaled and turned her back toward him. He could live forever stareing into her eyes.

He slowly pushed a stay tendril of hair out of Sydney's face as he lowered his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Gage placed his hands on her waste and slowly picked her feet off the ground. The kiss grew deeper as Sydney parted her lips For his tongue to enter. Gage took several steps forward and pulled away from the kiss and whispered, "Did I take your breath away?" Sydney nodded. She felt like she was floating. He smiled wickedly as he took one more step. Again she was floating on air they both were.

SPLASH! Gage walked off the edge of the dock with her in his arms. When they surfaced. Gage was still smileing wickedly. "I told you I would get you in the water before the night was over." He leaned in to kiss her again but she pulled away. "Francis Gage, You are in SOO much trouble, Mister." Her wet hair framed her face and her tank top stuck to her heaving breasts.

"Punish me," He begged and finished the kiss that set the craveings loose again.

Sydney melted in his arms. The stars canvassed the sky above them and the moon was their spot light as the night surrounded them.

THE END


End file.
